<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playstation Legends Wars - Opening by HackerEX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449254">Playstation Legends Wars - Opening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackerEX/pseuds/HackerEX'>HackerEX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Openings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackerEX/pseuds/HackerEX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This basically an opening to a what-if sequel to the 2012 game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, featuring the starting cast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Openings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playstation Legends Wars - Opening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mostly based on an idea a couple of friends of mine worked on, I decided to make an OP using Tristam's Till It's Over to create this OP.</p><p>Check out the main article right here: https://playstationallstarsfanfictionroyale.fandom.com/wiki/Playstation_Legend_Wars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The opening begins in a blue nexus filled with blue triangles, crosses, circles, and squares. From a burst of those same symbols came Astro Bot as he looked around this new area before another burst appeared to summon Sackboy arrived. Seeing this new challenger, Astro Bot leaped into the air and used his lasers to blast Sackboy, forcing him to leap out of the way. In order to take out the robot, Sackboy summoned the Grappling Hook to latch onto one of the robot's leg and flung the machine towards him and punch him out of the sky.</p><p>
  <strong>/As I fell to the ocean floor</strong><br/>
<strong>Feeling light through an open door</strong><br/>
<strong>Saw myself rise with the water/</strong>
</p><p>As the pair fell from the sky, Sackboy summons his Jetpack while Astro Bot re-engaged his rocket legs. Suddenly, the pair spotted Ratchet and Clank flying past the both of them, chasing after Jak and Daxter who are flying on their hoverboard. Jak soon grabbed his blaster and fired off several shots against the Lombax-robot duo, who responded by firing from his Dual Omniblasters, leading to an aerial dogfight that Astro Bot and Sackboy witness before Ratchet lands a lucky shot on the hoverboard, knocking Jak and Daxter out of the sky.</p><p>
  <strong>/They thought they could keep me down</strong><br/>
<strong>Hold their breath and watch me drown</strong><br/>
<strong>But all they did has pushed me higher/</strong>
</p><p>When the duo landed on the ground, they soon dodge an incoming shot from Aloy, who was firing her arrows at Kratos, who was charging at her while blocking her arrows with his shield. Quickly Atreus appeared to fire his own arrows from his Talon Bow. Jak soon responded by firing a shot at Atreus, temporarily teaming up with Aloy as Rachet and Clank landed to continue their fight. The duos then fought amongst themselves as Aloy summoned a Scrapper to hold off Atreus, allowing her to clash with the Spartan's Leviathan Axe with her spear.</p><p>
  <strong>/We don't care what they say</strong><br/>
<strong>We will be here all day</strong><br/>
<strong>We'll stay here till it's over/</strong>
</p><p>Just then, as they backed away from another clash, Aloy bumps into Cloud and Sir Daniel Fortesque, who was dealing with several rockets from Solid Snake and Colonel Radec. She then dodge rolled out of the way as the undead knight and the mercenary rushed forward with the former performing a Cross-Slash to knock the two soldiers away while the latter charged into the colonel, separating him from the spy. Cloud then handled Snake as he quickly performed a couple of kicks before planting a bomb onto the soldier. He then leaped off and detonated the bomb, sending Cloud through the sky while Sir Daniel and Radec continued their clash. Before the colonel could kick the knight and knock his head off again, Sir Daniel turned his upper torso away and knocked his head into Radec's, stunning the both of them.</p><p>
  <strong>/Through the night and the rain</strong><br/>
<strong>Through the time and the pain</strong><br/>
<strong>The sky will never fall/</strong>
</p><p>During the scuffle, Sly Cooper is sneaking around the battlefield before he was spotted by Nathan Drake, whom opens fire on the master thief. However when Sly tries to disappear and reappear to knock him down, Nathan Drake slams the butt of his gun into the thief before landing a couple of blows. This prompted Sly to knock Drake into the air and then right back down. He then leaped out of the way of Fat Princess before he was blocked by the princess' Knight. While the treasure hunter was recovering, he noticed gravity start to change as Kat arrived, flying towards Fat Princess.</p><p>
  <strong>/And then at the end of it all</strong><br/>
<strong>We will win, we will chant</strong><br/>
<strong>It's not over till it's over/</strong>
</p><p>As the two girls fought against each other, the Hunter and Apollyon were engaged in a brutal sword fight with the Hunter overpowering the Warden before she kicked him back and stabbed her sword forward, barely allowing the Hunter to dodge out of the way. The pair then went back and forth after a while before the Hunter took out his Hunter Blunderbuss to fire off a shot to force her to block. As she did, the camera pans to Cole McGrath who is wandering alone before he spots Evil Cole standing before him, smirking while charging up his electricity on his new robotic arm. Worried, Cole takes out his Amp and delivers a bolt of electricity at his evil doppleganger, prompting Evil Cole to do the same and leading to an beam struggle.</p><p>Finally as the beam struggle ended, Spyro flew in and snorted several flames at Evil Cole, forcing him to back off as the purple dragon focused his attention on Crash Bandicoot, who was goading him on. Spyro accepted the challenge as he flew right into a Spin Attack from the bandicoot who was going to follow it up with a slide kick. Spyro, while in the air, quickly spins around before performing a ground pound with his head, launching Crash back a bit as he skids across the ground.</p><p>While Crash is getting up, he sees the battles between all of the other PlayStation icons as the camera pans around him to show off all of the rivals before he sees that Astro Bot, Ratchet and Clank, Nathan Drake, and finally Aloy were starting at something above him, ready to fight. As they turned to see a mysterious woman stand over them, Crash takes out his Wumpa-zooka as a blue energy swirled around him, likewise Rachet and Clank readied the RYNO 5 while a red aura formed around him, Nathan Drake took out his RPG and allowing some green energy to form around him, and finally Aloy readied an Explosion arrow while white energy began to emanate from her.</p><p>Finally, with Astro Bot takes out an AP orb and toss it at the woman just as all four projectiles clashed, causing a green triangles, blue cross, red circle, and purple square to appear and circle around the AP orb before becoming the center symbol for the main logo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>